<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Next Gen DNAngel by carebearos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255441">Next Gen DNAngel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearos/pseuds/carebearos'>carebearos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.N. Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Family Fluff, Fan Characters, Fan Comics, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearos/pseuds/carebearos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ideas, drawings, and tiny drabbles on future DNAngel kiddos, in case DaiRiku and SatoRisa sailed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harada Risa/Hiwatari Satoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Hikari Twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sooo... I worked on a thing. And it grew (and is still growing in my head. and I just gotta get it out haha sorry (^^;) I'll prolly update this indefinitely and erratically. But it's one of those impulsive projects that jumped the line before everything else hehe.).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Haruko, the more adventurous and iron-willed twin, always gets into trouble because of her curiosity. </li>
<li>Haruki is the more meek and obedient kid, but also gets into trouble because he has a strong sense of responsibility to protect her sister and doesn’t want to leave her alone.</li>
</ul><p>
                
              </p><p>“Woooow! So prettyy~”</p><p>“Ha'ko-chaaan.. *yaaawn* Papa said don’t go here. He will get mad.”</p><p>“We’re just looking, ‘Ruki!”</p><p>“Let’s go baack! I’m so sleepy!”</p><p>“Shhh! Don’t cry! Papa will hear you!”</p><p>“B-but–”</p><p>(To be continued.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Papa's Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which we find curious kids and a furious dad.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HC: Satoshi has his scary dad moments (but he's trying his best and gets a LOT of help from the Niwas. Especially Kosuke).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
                
              </p>
<p>The twins froze when they heard the door open behind them.</p>
<p>“Haruki! Haruko! Come out here! <i>Now!</i>”</p>
<p>The urgency in their dad’s voice made the children hurry out of the room. He locked the door behind them as soon as they got out. He looked very mad.</p>
<p>“What did I tell you two about my office?”</p>
<p>“You said… you said no playing here…” Haruki murmured.</p>
<p>“Right. And why are you two here?”</p>
<p>Both kids didn’t answer, but he’s almost certain about what happened. Satoshi sighed impatiently.</p>
<p>“You two keep heading straight into trouble! What if I didn’t find you both? What if something happened to you?! Haruko, was this your idea again?”</p>
<p>“UWAAAAAAAA!!!!” </p>
<p>“Wait, I’m still talking to you!”</p>
<p>The girl ran to the end of the hallway to meet her mom.</p>
<p>“What’s going on here?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. True Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Risa sees a door to the future where Satoshi sees a door to the past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little warm, fluffy family moment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
                
              </p><p>“You must’ve really scared her.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to. I’m really sorry.”</p><p>“You tell her.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Say sorry to her. You know what they say, it’s good to learn to apologize to our kids. So go on…”</p><p>Satoshi looked quite unsure, but he cleared his throat and began to comfort the sulking child. “Haruko-chan…“</p><p>When the child didn’t so much as stir at her name, he looked at Risa again, who nodded at him reassuringly. He sighed and took a deep breath, then reached out to stroke the child’s hair.</p><p>"Haruko, listen. I’m–Papa is… really sorry for shouting. I didn’t want to scare you. Papa isn’t angry anymore, okay?”</p><p>Haruko remained clinging closely to her Mom, but she peered at him, her big, bright blue eyes fixed in a miniature version of a familiar scowl. It surprised him still how much children took after their parents, and he had to fight the urge to smile as a bittersweet feeling enveloped him.</p><p>“Still upset with me?” He sighed. “I’m sorry… Papa just… He just got really scared.”</p><p>“S-<i>*sniff*</i>-scawed?”</p><p>The girl’s knitted forehead smoothed out, her eyes widening as she echoed the word. He figured that it must’ve been hard for her to wrap her little head around the revelation that daddies get scared too. He nodded.</p><p>“Yeah… Papa got scared that Ha'ko and ‘Ruki will… find dangerous things.”</p><p>“There’s monsters in Papa’s office?” She gasped, eyes widening even more. He was taken aback. He honestly couldn’t have come up with a more apt analogy.</p><p>“Monsters? Well… something like that…”</p><p>“Is Papa okay?” She said, finally untangling herself from her mother, and approaching her father.</p><p>His eyes softened as he looked at her, sulking forgotten and all ears, looking about ready to comfort him when he should be the one doing that right now.</p><p>“Yes…” he said, smiling tenderly. "Papa is okay. But the <i>monsters</i> might take Ha’ko and ‘Ruki, and that’s going to make me and Mama sad. So you gotta listen to what I say, okay? Don’t go back in there.”</p><p>At that, Haruko looked down sadly. She puffed her cheeks in a moment of hesitation, before finally sighing, “Okay.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Ha'ko can’t come to Papa’s office anymore?”</p><p>“No. It’s not safe.”</p><p>“I can’t see the pretty thingies anymore?”</p><p>“Pretty thingies? So you saw the art hidden in there, huh…” Satoshi and Risa looked at each other. “Haruko… Do you really think they’re pretty?”</p><p>Haruko nodded.</p><p>“They’re not scary?”</p><p>She shook her head profusely.</p><p>“You really… like them?”</p><p>She nodded again, with much more enthusiasm than before. </p><p>“Huh…” He looked at her pensively, eyes growing distant as his mind drifted further and further into the past.</p><p>“You’re a Hikari, all right.” His thoughts were interrupted when Risa sighed and ruffled the child’s curly blue hair.</p><p>Satoshi looked at his wife with concerned eyes, but she only smiled at him and caressed his cheek. Then, she lifted Haruko in her arms and cradled her in an embrace.</p><p>“Let’s sleep for now, baby.” She hummed. “You and Papa can talk about the pretty thingies next time,” she said, her gaze trained at Satoshi, “when you’re ready.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>